Confused
by DarKid Yehet
Summary: Choi Sehun. Pemuda manis yang memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Membuatnya tak pecaya lagi dengan yang namanya TEMAN. Namun, ada banyak hal yang membuatnya bingung. dan ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Sorry, Aku gak bisa buat Summary. Judul dan jalan ceritanya gak nyambung :D


Tittle : Confused

Cast : Oh Sehun a.k.a Choi Sehun

Kim Jongin

Huan Zi Tao

Lu Han

Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Choi Suho

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Pair : Belum di tentukan xD

Rate : T (maybe)

Disclaimer: Cerita ASLI dari otak saya sendiri walaupun ceritanya pasaran :D, dan para pemain disini milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, Tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri. saya hanya pinjam nama :D

NB : Panggil saya Chi, jangan author. Karna saya masih belum pantas dipanggil author, saya masih aru, tulisan saya pun masih jelek dan harus banyak perbaikan . Jadi mohon maklum jika masih banyak Typo(s) dan penempatan kalimat yang salah.

..

Tak ku pedulikan suara gemuruh yang terus bersautan dengan hujan dan angin sejak satu jam yang lalu. Yang ku inginkan sekarang hanya ketenangan dalam diriku sendiri. Duduk dikursi belajarku, di temani buku harian kesayanganku yang selalu menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka. Tempat dimana aku bisa mencurahkan segala emosiku. Marah, senang, atau sedih. Hanya dia yang aku percaya.

Aku, Choi Sehun. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun. Saat ini aku duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA di Diamond High School. Aku tidak memiliki teman di sekolah, satupun. Maka dari itu, tak ada yang tau bagaimana kehidupanku. Selain aku, orang tua ku, Hyung ku, para pekerja di rumah, dan Tuhan.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin memiliki teman. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Karena sebuah kejadian yang membuatku tidak dapat percaya lagi pada sesuatu yang disebut TEMAN.

Kalian tau rasanya tidak memiliki teman. Sepi. Yah, aku kesepian. Terkadang aku malas datang kesekolah, tapi aku ingat tujuanku, aku ke sekolah bukan untuk mencari teman, melainkan untuk mencapai apa yang aku inginkan.

Diberbagai tempat, dimanapun aku selalu menyendiri. Kecuali jika sedang bersama keluargaku.

Karena hanya merekalah yang dapat aku percaya, dan tak lupa buku harianku.

Aku benar-benar membenci orang itu. Orang yang membuatku seperti ini. Perasaan takut, gelisah, sedih, marah dan benci bercampur menjadi satu tatkala aku mengingat kejadian itu.

Bagaikan seorang pengecut. Dia lari dari kesalahannya, tanpa meminta maaf. Seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunuh orang itu. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya, karena aku bukan dia.

Ku buka kembali buku harianku, ku rangkai kata demi kata diatas kertas berwarna putih dengan coretan tinta berwarna merah.

'_Kapan dia akan kembali? Aku hanya ingin dia meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.'_

Itulah kalimat yang aku tuliskan malam ini pada buku harianku.

sebagai laki-laki, sepertinya agak aneh jika menyimpan buku harian. dan kalian boleh mentertawakanku. Tapi bukankah itu manusiawi?

*Sehun POV End

Sehun beranjak dari kursi belajarnya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang kurus itu di kasurnya yang empuk dengan seprai berwarna biru muda.

Ia menarik selimutnya sebatas dada, membaca do'a, dan tak lama matanya mulai terpejam.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghidangkan nasi untuk Siwon, Suho, dan Sehun. Sarapan dengan tenang, sepi. Itulah keluarga Choi. Terutama kepala keluarga Choi, bernama Choi Siwon. Ayah dari Sehun. Dia selalu mengatakan, meja makan adalah tempat untuk makan bukan untuk bergurau.

"Sehun, hari ini kau berangkat berdua dengan Hyungmu. Ayah tidak bisa mengantar karena harus segera ke kantor." Ucap Siwon dingin di tengah sarapan mereka, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

Semenjak kejadian yang menimpa Sehun dua tahun lalu, Siwon menjadi sosok yang sedikit dingin, dia tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan putra bungsunya itu keluar sendirian. Berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah, atau pergi kemanapun harus ada yang menemani Sehun. Entah itu dengan Kyuhyun, Suho, atau supirnya. Siwon lebih protektif pada Sehun sekarang. Karena ia tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

.

.

.

"Yak! Sehun-ah!.."

Suara teriakan seseorang memanggil Sehun menggema disepanjang koridor sekolah, dan yang dipanggil hanya menghela nafas sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya tanpa menengok kebelakang. Dia sudah hafal betul dengan suara itu. Suara orang yang sering menganggunya. Huang Zi Tao.

Tao berlalu mencoba mengejar Sehun, namun Sehun terus berjalan sepanjang koridor itu untuk sampai ke kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan orang yang memanggilnya. Ia betul-betul tak ingin diganggu.

Pluk

Tao berhasil mengejar Sehun dan menahan pundak kiri Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu membalikan tubuh Sehun agar menghadapnya.

"Kau! Ku panggil mengapa diam saja?"

"Bukankah kita tidak ada masalah apa-apa, Tao-Shi?" ujar Sehun dingin.

"Kita selalu punya masalah, Choi Sehun." Tao mengeluarkan seriangaiannya untuk Sehun.

"Dan kau yang selalu memulai masalahnya," Tangan Tao yang tadi masih setia dipundak Sehun kini terhempas begitu saja oleh Sehun. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun pun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Tao yang masih berdiri di koridor.

"Kau benar, Sehun. Akulah yang selalu memulai masalah denganmu. Dan itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mendekatimu." Tao berbicara entah pada siapa sebari mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang semakin lebar.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba dikelasnya, kelas 11-2. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di tempat biasanya. Dipojok kanan paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Ia sengaja mengambil tempat duduk itu, karena ia tak ingin jadi pusat perhatian jika duduk didepan. Ia tidak suka bergaul dengan teman-teman dikelasnya. Itu salah satu alasannya duduk dibelakang. Tapi Sehun bukan anak yang bodoh, ia cukup pintar diberbagai mata pelajaran. Misalnya Sains, Matematika, Sejarah, Biologi, dan Bahasa Inggris.

Sehun mengeluarkan bukunya, buku mata pelajaran pertama hari Jum'at. Yaitu Matematika. Pelajaran yang paling ia favoritkan. Karena Gurunya adalah seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi sejak 8 menit yang lalu. Sang Guru Matematika telah tiba dikelas. Membuat kelas yang tadi sangat amat ramai bagaikan pasar kini menjadi sepi seketika.

"Selamat Pagi," Sapa sang Guru ramah dan bersemangat tidak lupa dengan senyuman bagai malaikat yang selalu terpatri diwajahnya.

"Pagi, Kyuhyun _Seonsang-nim_," balas sang murid tak kalah bersemangat. Kyuhyun? Benar, Guru itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ibu dari Choi Sehun dan Choi Suho. Kyuhun sudah menjadi Guru Matematika di Diamond High School sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia juga menjadi Manager di salah satu perusahaan administrasi.

"Sudah siap untuk belajarkan?"

"Tentu, Kyuhyun _Seonsang-nim_.." seru murid-muridnya.

Itulah salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat murid-muridnya nyaman. Ia akan bertanya, apakah mereka sudah siap untuk belajar atau belum. Jika mereka siap, maka Kyuhyun akan memberikan materi untuk mereka. Tapi jika belum, maka Kyuhyun akan memberikan materi dengan Games. Itulah caranya mengajar. Sehun kagum dengan Ibunya. Pintar, rajin, baik hati, ramah, murah senyum, tampan namun manis, lembut, dan lain-lain. Padahal waktu dulu Ibunya adalah orang yang usil, dan tak lembut sama sekali. Itulah yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Ayahnya saat bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Baiklah. Karena sebenarnya materi kita sudah habis, jadi kita hanya akan mengulang materi-materi sebelumnya. Sepertinya Saya terlalu cepat meberikan materinya, ya" Kyuhyun sedikit memberikan gurauan pada anak muridnya yang berhasil membuat seisi kelas terkikik geli, tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Oke, kita buka Bab Geometri Dimensi Dua. Adakah yang belum mengerti dengan materi ini? Katakan saja,"

Skip

Teet Teet

Bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya.

Sehun yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya berniat untuk ke kantin kini harus menundanya dulu ketika empat orang laki-laki mendekatinya dan salah satu diantara mereka mendorongnya hingga ia terduduk kembali di kursinya.

"Minggir!" tekan Sehun pada orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana," seseorang didepannya menahan pundak Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku keluar, tak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak mengangguku, Tao?" nada suara Sehun kini terdengar sedikit bergetar. Bahkan Tao sampai terkesiap mendengar nada suara itu.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya pada teman-temannya lalu meberi isyarat agar mereka meninggalkannya dengan Sehun. Berdua. Tak lama Tao membalikkan wajahnya kembali pada Sehun setelah meberi isyarat tersebut. Teman-temannya yang mengerti maksud Tao, segera keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Tao melepas pundak Sehun yang tadi sempat ia tahan dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini mencoba untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Namun sayang, Tao malah manahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai. Jangan kau pikir aku membebaskanmu begitu saja, Choi Sehun." Tao berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Sehun hingga membuatnya bergidik.

Namun Sehun mencoba tenang dengan mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali secara perlahan.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu?" akhirnya Sehun berani mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selalu ia pendam selama ini, "Kau selalu mengangguku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa maumu? Apa masalahmu dengan ku? Dan apa masalahku denganmu?" Sehun berteriak didepan wajah Tao. Ia sudah lelah dengan ini. Ia tak ingin lagi diganggu oleh Tao.

Tao yang terkejut dengan teriakan dan juga pertanyaan dai Sehun refleks melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pegelangan tangan Sehun. Mereka sempat terdiam sebentar sampai salah satu diantara mereka ada yang pergi dari kelas itu, Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya penasaran dengan jawaban Tao. Tapi ia sudah tak peduli lagi, yang terpenting sekarang ia tak bersama Tao berdua.

Tao sendiri hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh, mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena yang ia tau alasannya selama ini mengganggu Sehun adalah, ia hanya ingin dekat dengan Sehun. Ia tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya.

'_Apa _caraku_ mendekati Sehun salah? Aish, mengapa jadi seperti ini?'_

Tao membatin, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak tau jawabannya. Segera ia meninggalkan kelas Sehun, tak ada gunanya lagi ia disini. Perlu diketahui, Sehun dan Tao itu berbeda kelas. Mereka sekelas saat kelas 10. Sehun dikelas 11-2, sedangkan Tao dikelas 11-4.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan dalam gedung perusahaan mewah berlantai 21 itu terlihat sosok laki-laki tampan yang sedang duduk dikursi putarnya sebari memandangi bingkai foto yang terpajang dimeja kerjanya , tepat disamping kanan papan nama yang bertuliskan namanya serta jabatannya. Choi Siwon, sebagai CEO.

"_Choi Sajang-nim_, ini data-data yang anda minta." Seorang karyawan memakai setelan Jas dan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu memberikan sebuah berkas berwarna hijau pada _Sajang-nim_nya yang kini duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Kau boleh keluar!" tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali, karyawan tersebut membungkukan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

Siwon membuka berkas yang tadi diberikan oleh karyawannya dengan perlahan. Ia mulai memperhatikan apa yang ada pada berkas itu. Didalamnya ada beberapa lembar foto dan data diri seseorang yang pernah hadir di masa lalunya. Atau lebih tepatnya, masa lalu putra bungsunya.

Siwon menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat wajah-wajah dalam foto tesebut.

'_Ternyata ini kehidupan yang ia jalani_,' Batin Siwon.

"Baiklah. Tunggu tanggal mainnya, Lu Han."

.

.

.

"DUARR!"

"Astaga, _HYUNG_! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Sehun pada orang yang membuatnya terkejut,

"Habisnya kau melamun, _Honey_." Gemas Suho –orang yang tadi mengagetkan Sehun sekaligus kakak Sehun- sebari mencubit kecil pipi Sehun. Sehun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh manis sekali. Ia tak pernah menunjukkan kemanisannya itu pada siapapun terkecuali keluarganya. Tentu saja sebelum hal itu terjadi. Dua tahun yang lalu, Sehun masih sosok yang ceria.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?" Suho duduk mengambil tempat disebelah kanan Sehun.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Bohong!" telak Suho.

Sehun menatap Suho dengan pandangan memelasnya, "_Hyuung~"_ rengek Sehun,

Suho yang menatapnya jadi tidak tega,

"Baiklah Baiklah, _Hyung_ tidak akan bertanya lagi." Suho pasrah dan Sehun menghela napas lega.

"Sehunnie, kau merasa tidak kalau Guru matematika kita mengajarnya terlalu cepat?" Suho mencoba mencairkan suasana,

Sehun sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari Hyungnya, ia mengerti maksud Suho.

"Jadi ia juga terlalu cepat ya memberikan materi di kelas _Hyung_?"

Suho mengangguk,

"Benar. Dan apa kau disuruh mengulang mata pelajaran sebelumnya?" Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Ckckck, padahal dia tau bahwa aku tidak suka matematika. Tapi kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk mengulangnya?" keluh Suho dan dibalas kekehan dari Sehun.

"_Hyung_, kita akan dihukum jika dia mendengar percakapan kita."

"Ya, aku akan menghukum kalian."

"Astaga!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

Seru mereka bersamaan ketika seseorang muncul dari belakang mereka sehingga membuat Suho dan Sehun terkejut bukan main. Terang saja, karena orang itu adalah orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya,

"Kalian ini, nakal sekali membicarakan Ibu dibelakang. Terutama kau, Suho"

Suho ketakutan melihat wajah sang Ibu, sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat _Hyung_ dan Ibunya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Maaf ya." Suho meminta maaf pada ibunya dengan mengeluarkan sedikut _puppy_ andalannya, namun GAGAL. "Sehun, kau jangan tertawa saja. Bantu _Hyung_."

Sehun masih tertawa melihat adegan didepannya.

"Sekarang masuk ke Kelas kalian masing-masing!" titah Kyuhyun pada kedua murid sekaligus anaknya itu.

"Ya, Bu." Mereka membungkukan badannya lalu pergi menuju kelas masing-masing,

Kyuhyun menghela napas sedikit, "Dasar nakal" kemudian terkekeh dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin. Namun ia sempat membalikan badannya lagi untuk melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian barusan, membuat sosok tersebut sadar dan membungkukan badannya dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyuhyun. Orang tersebut pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan kantin. Kyuhyun sempat menatap punggung orang tersebut –bingung- yang ia yakini adalah Kim Jongin atau Kai. Muridnya dari kelas 11-2. Teman sekelas Sehun. Ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kai memperhatikan anaknya, Sehun. Sejak Sehun masih duduk sendiri, lalu Suho datang, hingga terakhir tadi. Ia tau karena kantor berdekatan dengan kantin. Sebenarnya ia hanya berniat mengawasi Sehun saja tadi.

Namun Kyuhyun sudah tak mau ambil pusing lagi, ia pergi meninggalkan kantin. dan tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

Malam hari, Sehun membuka kembali buku hariannya. Ia mulai menuliskan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Itu adalah hobi Sehun sejak kecil. Ia tak pernah lupa untuk menuliskan kegiatannya setiap hari. Walaupun itu hanya beberapa kalimat atau mungkin beberapa kata.

'_Hari ini aku sangat senang,_' Sehun mulai menuliskan kalimat pertamanya denga tersenyum, lalu melanjutkannya _'Namun juga kesal!'_ dengan cemberut.

Tok Tok

"Sehun, ayo makan malam!"

Suara ketukan pintu dan suara orang yang memanggilnya terdenga dari balik pintu, "Iya, _Hyung_."

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kecil menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, apa aku harus melakukan ini?"

Pemuda berkulit Tan berbicara pada seseorang yang ada di Negri sebrang malalui Smartphone nya,

'Kau harus, Kai' jawab seseorang diseberang sana dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Tapi, _Hyung_. Aku, ragu."

'Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku.'

Bergetar, itu adalah nada suara yang Kai tangkap dari seseorang diseberang sana. Terdengar helaan nafas dari hidung Kai,

"Aku akan berusaha, _Hyung_."

'Terima kasih, Kai.' Kai yakin, pasti orang itu sedang tersenyum disana, walau ia tak bisa melihatnya, namu ia bisa merasakannya. Dan Kai bahagia jika orang yang ia sayangi bahagia.

Sambungan telepon mereka diputuskan oleh Kai.

"Choi Sehun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkanmu?"

**TBC**

**Apakah ini perlu dilanjut?**

**Mohon reviewnya **


End file.
